Une journée d'Été
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Tout le monde pense que puisque Spain aime Romano, alors celui-ci l'aime forcément en retour. Ce qui énerve encore plus notre cher petit italien. Car son cœur, voyez-vous, est tourné vers une toute autre personne... Itacest! (voilà, je viens de tout vous spoiler!)


**L'Itacest c'est cool, na! Et tant pis pour ceux qui pensent le contraire!**

 **Mais si vous aimez autant ce couple que moi, alors je vous permets de lire avec tout le bonheur possible cette histoire tout droit sorti du monde des licornes.**

* * *

 _L'Été, dans un parc, 11h53._

\- Oi, Romano! Viens faire une photo avec moi! S'exclama Spain d'une voix joviale.

\- Pas question, bastardo! Je préfère encore me noyer dans du jus de tomate!

\- Allez Romano, vas y-aru!

\- Juste une! Allez, pour grand frère France!

\- Je suis prête~! Avertit Hongrie en les visant de son appareil photo, se léchant les lèvres.

\- Kesesesese! Allez, Roma-chan, juste une photo! Avant que Spain ne prenne tes régions vitales... ou que moi je ne te les prenne~!

Romano se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre une photo avec ce bouffeur de tomates, bon sang!

\- Allez, viens là Romano! S'exclama l'espagnol de son sourire irrésistible en l'attirant à lui.

Alors que tout le monde les prenait en photo, Romano baissa la tête.

Quand allaient-ils comprendre que ce n'était pas Spain qu'il aimait...?

\- Ve~! On peut commencer le pique-nique? S'exclama l'Italie du Nord en s'asseyant par terre et en déballant le contenu du panier en paille tressé.

Romano tourna directement son regard sur son frère.

\- ITALIA! C'est pas vrai, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'on amène pas des pastas aux pique-niques?!

Romano fronça les sourcils. Il se prenait pour qui, ce sale bouffeur de patates pour crier sur son petit frère comme ça?!

\- Veeee~! Scusate, Doitsu! Mais ce sont des salades de pastas, avec plein de légumes d'Italie et de tomates que grand frère Spain m'a donné! Papy Roma nous faisait souvent des salades de pastas comme ça, l'été, en Italie! Je suppose que j'en ai gardé les marques~...

Le coeur de Romano se serra à ces souvenirs. Il se remémorait ces après-midis ensoleillés, où il était couché sur l'herbe avec son grand-père et Feliciano, observant les nuages blancs dans le ciel bleu. Après un bon repas sous un arbre, à l'ombre, avant de tous s'endormir les uns contre les autres dans une sieste chaleureuse.

C'était il y a si longtemps...

\- Ve~! Allez tout le monde, à table~!

Tout le monde s'assit et se servit ; ils avaient tous emmené un plat de leur pays, partageant ainsi avec ce pique-nique leur culture culinaire.

\- France, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire des plats aussi luxueux, frog bastard! C'est un pique-nique, pas un rendez-vous dans un restaurant cinq étoiles!

\- Oui, mais au moins ce que j'ai apporté est comestible! Contrairement à cette... chose... Grimaça le français en observant le tas de on-ne-sait quoi grillé posé dans une assiette sur l'herbe.

\- Ého, daddy, papa, calmez-vous! Vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour ça. S'exclama Amérique en mordant à pleines dents dans un hamburger.

Les deux hommes se turent et regardèrent l'enfant qu'ils avaient élevé d'un air étonné.

\- America...? Pourquoi... est-ce que tu nous as appelé comme ça...?!

\- Mmh? I don't know, J'avais envie, c'est tout.

\- On te manque, c'est ça?! Tu as besoin de nous, de moi! S'exclama England en le prenant dans ses bras. J'ai été un si mauvais pèèèèèère...!

\- Mais non, daddy! S'exclama le blond vénitien en souriant la bouche pleine et en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Kesesese! Ça me rappelle quand je t'élevais, West! Je suis sûr que c'est grâce à mon awesome sens de la paternité que tu es si bien élevé! S'exclama l'albinos en engloutissant une fourchette de pastas.

\- Pardon, ton quoi? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu... tu as plutôt de la chance qu'il ne se soit pas enfui! Railla Hongrie.

\- Il a vu à quel point son awesome grand frère peut être responsable! N'est-ce pas, West!

Celui-ci acquiesça vite fait, préférant se concentrer sur ses nouilles chinoises plutôt que de se glisser sur ce terrain-là. Il n'avait pas envie de compter le nombre de fois où, alors qu'il était petit, Prussia rentrait fréquemment bourré suite à une belle cuite au bar avec ses chers deux amis France et Spain. Ou le nombre de fois où il lui avait mis la honte, que ce soit en sortant sa guitare électrique n'importe ou et n'importe quand - école primaire et supermarchés compris - où toutes les fois où il l'avait perdu en pleine ville parce qu'il allait draguer un bel homme ou une belle femme en le laissant derrière. Heureusement qu'il savait se débrouiller lui-même, sinon il serait sans doute mort depuis longtemps.

Mais bon, personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait être aussi attentionné avec son petit frère que son grand frère...

Mais bref, revenons à Romano, puisque c'est sur lui que se porte cette histoire!

\- Ça va, Romano? Demanda Spain en voyant que celui-ci mangeait une tomate sans dire un mot.

\- Oui, c'est bon, ça va bastardo! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre hein?!

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout...

\- Ouais, ben va t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre!

\- Ne, Romano, il faut être genre plus gentil avec les gens!

L'italien du Sud tourna la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec... tiens, un petit blond avec un palmier sur la tête. Et vêtu d'une robe de plage rose bonbon avec des poneys dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, girly boy?!

\- Rien, juste genre parler avec toi~! Je connais bien ton frère mais toi, je n'ai genre pas beaucoup d'occasions de te parler!

\- T'as raison, c'est tellement intéressant de me parler.

\- Ben oui! Tu vois, j'aimerais trop qu'on fasse genre plus connaissance! En plus, tu as un corps, des cheveux et un visage, genre, trop parfaits! Avec un peu de blush ici, du fard à paupières un peu plus foncé que ta peau là, ce serait parfait! Et si on te faisait des mèches roses aussi, et...

\- Okay, j'en ai déjà marre.

\- ...et il faudrait mettre un ruban rose à cette mèche, là, qui boucle, ça ferait genre trop mignon!

Lovino laissa sortir un gémissement inattendu.

\- N-Ne touche pas ça, cretino! S'écria le brun en mettant sa main devant sa bouche et en se reculant d'un air énervé.

\- Huh...? Pourquoi ça te fait tant d'effet...? Dit naïvement Poland en essayant de retoucher la zone érogène.

\- 💢 CHIGIIIII! Va-t-en! S'écria Romano en se levant et s'enfuyant.

Finalement, c'était lui qui était parti.

Essoufflé, Romano regarda derrière lui. Heureusement, la polonaise, pardon, le polonais, ne l'avait pas suivi. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, il releva la tête pour voir qu'il avait, sans faire exprès, atterri devant un café.

Il regarda en arrière. Non, il n'avait pas envie de retourner manger avec ces fous!

Sans plus réfléchir, il entra dans le café, et commanda un verre de jus de tomate.

* * *

Sirotant son ènième verre de jus de son fruit préféré, Romano regardait les gens passer. Il était tellement bien, là, assis à cette terrasse, sans cet imbécile d'espagnol et tous ses amis qui allaient avec. Tous aussi débiles les uns que les autres.

Sauf une personne... à laquelle il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser.

Il pouvait à peine se l'avouer lui-même. Mais c'était la vérité : il aimait Feliciano. Et pas comme un simple frère.

Il l'aimait plus que tout.

Mais déjà qu'il se lamentait sur lui-même de cette relation impossible et empoisonnée, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il fallait que les autres débilos croient qu'il aimait ce bouffeur de tomates de Spain.

C'est lui qui s'était attaché à lui et qui le stalkait depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Espagne, il n'y avait rien entre eux, bon sang!

C'est vrai qu'étant enfant, alors qu'il avait perdu son grand-père puis que son petit frère était partit avec cet imbécile d'Autriche, Spain l'avait recueillit et avait pris soin de lui, jusqu'à l'élever et lui donner tout son amour. Rien que de penser à ce dernier mot, Romano avait envie de vomir. Puis il s'était attaché à lui, comme un enfant s'attache à celui qui lui apprend tout. Sa manière de sourire, d'être toujours si optimiste... cela lui rappelait tellement Feliciano...

\- Ciao! Eh bien Romano, comment ça va? Mal je suppose, puisque d'après tous les jurons qui sortent de ta bouche tout va toujours mal pour toi...

Le dénommé Romano releva la tête, et vit un cher petit italien s'assoir en face de lui.

\- FLAVIO! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?!

\- Oh, je me baladais juste en attendant le défilé de ce soir... c'est moi qui l'organise! De ce fait, un grand nombre de participants portent mes tenues, ça va être ma-gni-fique, darling!

\- Ta gueule, et ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Et je m'en fous que tu ailles à un putain de défilé ce soir, là tu envahis mon espace vital!

\- Toujours aussi ronchon, à ce que je vois! Tu devrais te détendre un peu, aller faire du shopping! Je te donnerai l'adresse d'excellents magasins si tu veux!

\- Et puis quoi encore?! Tiens, tu t'entendrais bien avec l'autre espèce d'égoïste de polonais...

\- Ah oui? Poland, c'est ça? Je crois qu'il est déjà venu à un de mes défilés de tenues féminines! Il faudrait que je l'invite à un gala, un jour!

\- Si c'est pour m'étendre ton goût du luxe et ton faux argent sous le nez, tu peux te casser tout de suite. D'ailleurs tu peux te casser même si tu ne fais rien!

\- Pfff! Tu es toujours aussi méchant! Bouda le (faux (mais chut, il ne faut pas lui dire!)) blond en croisant les bras. Moi qui était venu pour t'aider, en plus!

\- Et dans quel sens? Parce que si c'est pour m'aider à te détester encore plus, alors c'est gagné!

\- Mais non, darling, je voulais seulement t'aider... pour le cas Feliciano!

Romano recracha tout le jus de tomate qu'il allait ingurgiter.

\- Q-QUOI?!

\- Oh, ça va, darling, tu ne vas pas le nier ; je suis toi, et bien que l'on ne se ressemble pas du tout, je ressens chaque flèche qui traverse ton coeur... Je sais que tu aimes passionnément Feliciano, et pour le bien du monde et des fangirls, il faut que tu te lances!

Romano lâcha un grognement. Sérieusement, il avait l'impression d'être une jeune lycéenne à qui son amie disait d'aller confesser son amour au garçon auquel elle osait à peine parler.

\- Et t'es qui pour me dire ça comme ça?!

\- Toi-même! Lui répondit la fashionista en laissant échapper un petit rire et en remettant bien ses lunettes roses sur son nez.

\- Tu me dégoûtes.

\- Normal, je suis toi en inversé! Mais bref, ne parlons pas d'histoire d'alter ego, sinon on ne va jamais s'en sortir. Revenons plutôt à Feliciano...

\- Je ne peux pas l'aimer, c'est mon frère. Dit simplement Romano en croisant les bras et en tournant la tête.

\- Et alors? De un, vous êtes tous les deux des hommes donc, à moins d'un Mpreg causé par la magie d'England ou je ne sais quoi d'autre d'étrange, aucun de vous ne pouvez tomber enceint, et donc pas de risque d'avoir des enfants avec des problèmes de santé. Et de deux, je me suis tapé Luciano un grand nombre de fois et je ne suis toujours pas mort!

\- Oui, mais ça c'est parce que vous êtes complètement malades!

\- Lui, peut-être, mais moi je suis juste la voie de mes désirs~. Quelqu'un d'aussi fabulous que moi, comment peux-tu le traiter comme les autres 2ps...? Je te le dis, fais ce que tu veux. De plus, les amours interdites sont toujours les plus délicieuses... rajouta-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Lovino lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

\- Enfin bref, ce que je dis ne t'intéresse pas, on dirait bien...

Flavio se leva et attrapa son sac à mains blanc.

\- Je te laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec une célébrité et j'ai des papiers et des contrats à trier. Et n'oublie pas, si jamais tu es rejetté, tu pourras toujours prendre Spain ou... moi!

Romano regarda le fashionista s'éloigner avec les yeux grand ouverts.  
Pour rien au monde il ne se mettrait au couple avec cet imbécile prétentieux!

Déjà que c'était bizarre d'être amoureux de son frère, alors de son double maléfique...

Il essaya de se changer les idées en buvant une gorgée de tomates, mais un nouvel élément vint perturber sa tranquilité.

Et pas n'importe lequel.

\- Ve~! Fratello, tu es là!

Romano sentit ses battements de cœur accélérer alors que son frère se dirigeait vers lui.

\- B... Ben oui! Où veux-tu que je sois?! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?!

\- Ve~... on s'inquiétait, fratello... Ça fait au moins deux heures qu'on te cherche... America a même envoyé des soldats dans toute la ville et Doitsu a même fait venir des tanks parce qu'on croyait que tu t'étais fait kidnapper et que c'était une provocation de guerre!

Un sourire vint s'installer sur le visage de Romano, avant qu'il n'éclate littéralemment de rire.

\- WAHAHA! Ce potato bastardo a carrément emmené ses tanks?! J'y crois pas, c'est trop drôle!

\- Grand frère France et grand frère Spain étaient très inquiets, aussi... et puis Poland pleurait parce qu'il culpabilisait de t'avoir fait partir...

\- Pfff... C'est idiots s'inquiètent toujours pour moi! C'est bon, j'ai juste voulu prendre un peu l'air, je n'arrive pas à respirer tellement ils me collent!

\- C'est parce qu'ils tiennent à toi!

\- Mais oui! Et puis franchement, Feliciano, tu aurais pu éviter d'influencer ce cazzo de Spain comme ça! Maintenant il vient dormir avec moi presque toutes les nuits alors que je dors déjà!

Feliciano s'assit en face de son frère et commença à remuer sa tête de droite à gauche.

\- _Hihi!_ Ça me rappelle quand on était petits! Je dormais souvent avec toi quand je faisais des cauchemars! Tu sais qu'une fois, j'ai fait un cauchemar où j'étais une souris, et même qu'il y avait des spaghettis vivants qui me poursuivaient pour me voler mon fromage! Du coup je leur ai donné mon parmesan, pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille, et là il y a une râpe à fromage géante avec la coupe de Doitsu qui est apparue, et elle rigolait comme les méchants dans les films d'America! D'ailleurs en parlant d'America, tu sais que tout à l'heure il a avalé une frite de travers et qu'il a faillit s'étouffer? Mais Russia lui a tapé dans le dos et du coup il a recraché la frite! Mais on a dû appeler une ambulance parce qu'il lui avait cassé le dos et qu'il avait super mal! Mais finalement, l'ambulance n'a servi à rien comme America est un héros et une nation donc il s'est vite remis! Mais moi sur le coup j'ai eu peur quand il s'étouffait surtout que England était complètement affolé et Prussia et Russia ils étaient morts de rire! Enfin, heureusement que Russia l'a aidé quand même! Il lui a dit quelque chose en souriant comme "la prochaine fois, je te laisserai crever sale capitaliste!" dis fratello, ça veut dire quoi capitaliste? C'est quelqu'un qui fait des capitaines non? Et aussi-

\- Feliciano, arrête de parler. Dit Romano d'un soupir.

Le plus jeune regarda son frère et baissa la tête. Était-il si pénible...?

\- Feliciano, est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un? Demanda le plus grand sans vraiment y avoir réfléchit.

\- H-Hein?! Euh, eh bien... oui mais... euh... c'est difficile...

\- C'est Doitsu, c'est ça?

\- Q-Quoi?! N-Non!

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu es toujours à le coller et à lui tourner autour. C'est toujours lui que tu appelles à l'aide, et qui te protège...

Romano leva les yeux sur le visage de son frère qui croisait son regard. Il observait ce visage si bien formé, ces grand yeux ambrés remplis d'innocence, (de FAUSSE innocence, Romano le savait très bien), ces lèvres corail et fines qui mériterait qu'on la fasse taire dans un furieux baiser.

Et ce corps si... provocant, si parfait...

Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas résister.

Dans un élan, il se leva et tira Feliciano vers lui, avant de l'embrasser comme s'il assouvissait sa soif. Une soif retenue depuis trop longtemps.

Feliciano ne bougea pas, ne tilta pas peut-être, trop surpris à la fois par ce baiser soudain et le fait qu'il adorait cela.

Romano se détacha doucement, regardant celui qu'il venait d'embrasser dans les yeux.

\- Fratello...? Je croyais que tu aimais... Spain...

Lovini déglutit.

\- Jamais je n'aimerai cet imbécile heureux plus que toi. Ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Ti... ti amo, Fratello. Rajouta-t-il en le serrant contre lui et en rougissant d'un air gêné.

Peut-être que tout était fini. Peut-être qu'il allait se faire rejeter. Ça lui ferait drôle. Déjà que ce n'était pas son genre de faire une déclaration, mais alors se prendre un râteau par son propre frère...

Mais ce dernier n'était pas de cet avis.

\- Ve~! Anche io te amo, mio fratello que adoro~!

Romano laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres alors que son frère se blottissait contre lui.

Il écarta son visage pour coller encore une fois ses lèvres contre les siennes, faisant fondre son cœur comme les glaces qui fondaient sous la chaleur écrasante lorsqu'ils se promenaient sur les côtes italiennes en plein été.

\- Oh, mais il faut retourner voir les autres, leur dire que je t'ai retrouvé! Ils vont s'inquiéter encore plus sinon!

\- Non, j'ai d'autres projets, fit l'aîné avec un sourire provocateur.

\- Huh...?

Comme toute réponse, il tira légèrement sur la mèche qui dépassait des cheveux lisses de Feliciano, le faisant rougir et gémir.

\- Aah... fra-fratello...! Arrête...

\- _Hin hin..._ vraiment...?

\- Ah-aa... p-pas là...

\- Ti amo, mon petit Feliciano... mais viens, suis-moi, allons dans un endroit plus tranquille...

Il prit sa main, sentant chacun la chaleur que renfermait déjà le corps de l'autre.

Peu importe ce que pouvaient dire les gens, il aimait son petit frère plus que tout et il ne laissera jamais personne le lui prendre.

Cet imbécile de narcissique et de prétentieux de Flavio avait peut-être raison, finalement...

* * *

\- Où est-il, bloody hell! Il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça!

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose, le commie?

\- Non, rien, sale yankee.

\- Moi non plus-aru. Je reviens de la place et j'ai demandé à tout le monde mais rien-aru...

\- Et toi, Doitsu?

\- Rien. Mon frère et moi, _enfin, surtout moi,_ avons fouillé toutes les rues du Sud et aucune nouvelle.

\- Pareil pour le Nord, desu yo!

\- SEALAND! Que fais-tu ici!? Je t'avais dit de rester à la maison! C'est pas vrai!

\- Sorry... mais une journée pique-nique avec tout le monde, ça ne pouvait pas se rater, desu yo!

\- C'est genre trop à cause de moi que Romano c'est enfui! J'aurais genre dû lui proposer du rouge à lèvres rose plutôt que du fard à paupières rose! C'est ça qui l'a blesséééé!

\- Mais non, girly boy... allez, prends une gaufre, ça va aller mieux!

\- _Snif..._ Huh? Oh, genre, merci, Belgique!

\- Je vais le retrouver! Je suis le HERO ici après tout!

\- Tu parles! Tout ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure c'est rester là à "communiquer" avec tes soldats alors que nous fouillions le village de fond en comble!

\- C'est bien plus que de la communication! Je repère tous les points les plus probables où il est susceptible d'être!

\- Au fait, vous n'avez pas vu Ita-chan...?

\- Huh? C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas revenu ici alors que l'heure du rendez-vous est passé... il doit encore être en train de chercher son frère. Il tient vraiment beaucoup à lui...

\- Et je parie qu'il va se perdre. Mein Gott, il ne manquerait plus qu'on ait le deuxième frère à chercher.

\- Les gens, j'ai un message de Romano!

Tous se précipitèrent sur Spain, qui tendait son téléphone portable devant lui. Dessus, on pouvait lire :

 _[Lovi-chou - 14h43]._ 14h44 🔋 🔊 🔓 ⏰ 🔔 🔃

 _Oi, Spain. Dis aux autres bastardos de ton espèce que je suis dans un hôtel à me reposer. Ah oui, et Feliciano est avec moi. Enfin bref, j'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à foutre que de te parler, alors ciao._

 _Et que personne ne me fasse chier, restez ensemble à beugler comme des bisounours sous emprise de drogue et foutez-nous la paix._

 _Romano_

\- ...

\- C'est quoi ce message-aru?!

\- Il est avec Ita-chan? Tant mieux alors, kesesese! Tout ce qui est mignon comme lui ne mérite pas d'être perdu!

\- Au moins, mon ami, on sait où il est.

\- Mais pas dans quel hôtel!

\- Bon, si on laissait tomber tout ça?! S'exclama Cymru (a.k.a. Wales). Je propose que nous allions tous au parc aquatique qui se trouve à côté!

\- Génial! Romano et Veneziano ne savent pas ce qu'ils vont rater!

\- Hahaha! Tu vas te prendre la bataille d'eau du siècle, sale communiste!

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, bouffeur d'hamburgers!

\- Honhonhon~ mon chéri, toi tu vas te prendre une autre sorte d'éclaboussure si tu continues d'être aussi sexy~

\- Don't touch me, bloody pervert!

\- C'EST PARTI DESU YO!

Ainsi, ils partirent tous vers leur destination, le cœur en liesse.

Mais bizarrement, Doitsu, Prussia et Spain avaient des pensées pas très nettes qui leur venaient à l'esprit quand ils imaginaient les deux italiens dans leur chambre d'hôtel...

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
